


Soft

by oubastet



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Just a little affectionate kamuzero.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> i've played conquest like 4 times and revelations like 3 and i marry Niles literally every time.  
> 'cause i am a big gay gay fool.

It was sometimes a wonder that Corrin had ever in a blue moon chosen the most dirty, tainted, good for nothing man to be his husband. There had been much better choices; he had a literal army half made up of much more well off men and women. Yet here Niles was, woken up by sunlight streaming through the tree house windows, with the prince of Nohr everyone was so enamored with wrapped securely around him. Niles still thought himself damaged, but his adoration for Corrin made him forget all of that.

Now, Niles leaned over, pressing a kiss to the mole under Corrin’s mouth, seeing the prince scrunch up his forehead in confusion. Ah, what a lovely face, Niles thought to himself, a small grin playing at his own lips. He waited for the younger man to wake up, those ruby red eyes hazed over still with the remnants of sleep. Looking up, his arms still wrapped around Niles’ waist, Corrin gave a tired smile.

“You’re always up before me.”

“Best time to stare at you.”

That comment made Corrin flush, and Niles smirked triumphantly. It was so easy to get this prince’s face as red as the tomatoes Lord Leo loved so much. But what Niles loved more than the ease of affection was the way Corrin wholeheartedly returned it without any kind of ill-tempered remark. The prince was impossible to get truly mad at him, perhaps knowing Niles never meant him any disrespect or sense of superiority. He just simply adored him.

“Let me try it once in awhile, Niles.”

“My dearest Corrin, have you ever woken up before me?”

Silence followed, then quiet laughter. Corrin smiled, burying his face against Niles as he chuckled. “Maybe one day I’ll beat you to it.”

“Hmm, that’ll be the day.” Niles mused with a hum, his chin resting on the top of Corrin’s head.

After sitting together for a few more minutes, they grudgingly decided it was best to get ready for the day. Niles always hated when they left the bed; he was the most comfortable when they were together, with the prince holding onto him like both of them would float away or it was their last night side by side. Niles knew why Corrin did so; choosing to side with Nohr those many moons ago had made the prince so ragged and afraid someone would be taken away behind his back. Niles would make sure that he was always at that back, protecting Corrin’s heart from the pain of losing more than what he deserved. He didn’t even deserve losing one little thing.

Despite the war teetering on the edge of their minds, today had been reserved for training and building up strength for the next fight. It wasn’t good to just plow through the landscape, everyone needed rest sometimes. And the weather in the real world had provided them with a respite. While it was severe thunderstorms outside, unfit to travel with horses and even on foot, the army had halted, and retreated to their small home away from home.

With everything bustling, Niles found it difficult to find room to let his arrows find their mark. So, he absconded with a target, and hid behind Corrin’s treehouse, where no one went when Corrin wasn’t there; besides Niles.

Sometimes he wondered why he bothered practicing his archery, but he supposed it was best to keep up a skill than not, so here he was, hitting bullseye after bullseye. It was easy, and relaxing to say the least. Only until his object of all his affections entered his view did he stop knocking an arrow. Corrin walked over to him, immediately grasping Niles’ hands in his own, staring up with earnest eyes.

“I need your assistance with something.”

“What might that be, my prince?”

Corrin’s eyes flashed with uncertainty, and his grip on Niles’ hands tightened.

“I… haven’t used my dragonstone ever since… when I was in the capital of Hoshido. The memory of my rampage is too vivid in my mind. Yet I know I can be useful! So I need you to help me when I transform. To be there with me.” His earnest request sent a pang through Niles’ heart, and he pointed out that he indeed not ever seen Corrin’s dragon form himself. Corrin was strong, but his psyche was easily fractured in some places. Though it was only noticed when he was by himself, out of watchful eyes and with someone he trusted.

“Corrin, it goes without asking I will be there. Just tell me what to do. Your wish is my command.” Niles purred, taking up Corrin’s hands to his lips, kissing the gloved knuckles. He saw Corrin blush a pretty shade of pink, feeling victorious.

Corrin led Niles to the more far edges of the encampment, and they were soon joined by Xander and Leo. The High Prince gave Niles a nod, and Leo went up beside him while Corrin retreated to Xander’s side.

“It’s best to have something to ground him since he’s so nervous. Thank you for coming.”

“Lord Leo, as twisted as I am, Lord Corrin is my husband first and foremost, and if he asks something of me I will do it to the best of my ability.” Niles said sternly, watching Corrin talk to Xander through his one good eye. Leo nodded contemplatively, but didn’t say a word more.

Corrin went back over to Niles, seeming more sure of himself as he grasped his dragonstone tightly to his chest. “You just have to let me see you. I get too big for you to properly hold my hand or anything like that…”

Chuckling, Niles gave Corrin’s head a small pat. “Yes, I’ll be right here, dearest Corrin.”

Nodding in affirmation, Corrin stepped back, taking deep breaths. Then his eyes closed, and the stone glimmered until it almost vanished. Shoulders seeming to bulge from his armor, Corrin doubled over as his head was encased by something draconic. Claws replaced hands, wings sprouted from his back, and a tail lashed suddenly across the grass. Niles watched with obvious interest, eye wide as he noted that it looked somewhat… painful.

Instantaneously after the partial transformation, Corrin’s body flashed, and there stood a dragon, rearing up and letting out a low roar. It thudded to the ground, giving its head a shake. Both royals who stood nearby raised their eyebrows, and Niles rushed over, suddenly overcome with worry. How unlike him… to be so worried like this. He was sure that Lord Leo thought it odd.

For a few moments the dragon seemed agitated, and it pawed at the ground like a horse would, kicking up dirt and grass. Xander took a step forward with narrowed eyes, and Niles almost stopped in his rush to get to his husband. Even when the tail lashed against his cheek and feel the warm drip of blood did he not stop. Sensing Niles’ presence right under it, the dragon almost immediately calmed, dipping its head towards Niles, who held the large head in his hands. There was the sound of purring almost, and the dragon laid down in the grass with a content sigh, head in Niles’ lap. The other two royals relaxed instantly, and a relieved sigh went up all around them.

“My, my, Corrin. You look quite magnificent.” Niles mused, smiling.

Corrin looked up at the outlaw, face devoid of signs of emotion. “I hurt your face. I’m sorry.” Said a sad voice that seemed to reverberate through the air.

“Oh, this? It’s nothing. Get a staff or a bandage on me and I’ll be right as rain.” Consoled Niles, unable to help but stroke the top of Corrin’s dragon head. More purring, and Corrin nuzzled closer against Niles.

Leo suddenly coughed, and Xander stepped towards them with a soft smile.

“It seems our brother is full able to transform, and I thank you for being here, Niles. It probably takes a toll on him, so both of you may retire for now.”

Niles gave a respectful bow of his head, and Corrin glowed again until he was human. Not realizing he was still laying in Niles’ lap, he closed his eyes in comfort, until Niles let out a little chuckle. The prince shot upright, face flaming in embarrassment. He stood, legs wobbling until he threatened to fall over. Saving the moment, Niles scooped Corrin up in his arms, carrying him with little effort. Leo rolled his eyes and groaned, while Xander’s mouth went into a thin line.

“Lord Leo, is a pair of lovebirds that awkward to you?” Teased Niles, trying to ignore the fact that Corrin was fussing over the wound on his face.

“That’s my brother you’re being lovebirds with and you’re my subordinate, so yes, it is a little bit awkward!” Spluttered Leo, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. Corrin turned to his brother, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Do you want me to pair you up with someone, Leo?” Yet there was no response, just an agitated growl as the youngest prince stormed off.

Xander bade Corrin and Niles farewell, and the two, with the prince still in his husband’s arms, made their way to their treehouse. All the while, Corrin was bandaging Niles’ face, making sure it was all clean and well-off. Walking up the wooden steps, Niles opened the door despite having his arms full, and plopped Corrin on his bed moments later. Stretching out his legs, Corrin stood up, feeling more sturdy after resting for a few minutes. Niles went about making tea, well-versed in the process after being a retainer for many years. He handed it to Corrin, receiving a thankful smile in return. The only payment he needed.

Corrin gave a pat on the bed next to him, and Niles obeyed without a thought. Feeling Corrin sidle up next to him, pressing their sides together, he gave an amused grin.

“You’re alright?” The prince asked earnestly, seeming to still need his mind at ease. Niles reached over, playing with some of Corrin’s hair. “Quite so. I’ve suffered more… grievous wounds.” Corrin pouted then, and grabbed Niles’ face in his hands, squishing his cheeks together. Niles closed his eye, amusement radiating off of him.

“Well, I am your husband. It’s bad for me to hurt you.”

“You only left a little scratch, dearest.”

“Oh, don’t you ‘dearest’ me. I’m trying to apologize.”

“And I have accepted your apology, even before you injured me.”

Niles took one of Corrin’s hands, leaning his face towards the gloved palm and giving it a kiss. Corrin narrowed his eyes, tugging Niles closer for an actual kiss. He could feel the outlaw smiling as their lips connected and couldn’t hold back the grin that spread over his own.

“Ah, trying to butter me up? Well you’re doing a splendid job.” 

“What could ever make you think that?”

They stared at each other for a few moments, then laughed together. After finishing their tea and sharing a dinner that Jakob brought , though he seemed to glare at Niles all the while, with the outlaw teasing back, the two settled in again.

Corrin always noticed how hard Niles stared at him while he took off his armor, having an almost hungry look to that one ice blue eye. He never really asked him about it, assuming it was obviously something deviant, but now decided to ask.

Laying on their bed now, with Niles sprawled across his lap, face pressed to one of Corrin’s legging-covered thighs, the prince inquired with a curious tone; “Niles, you stare so intently when I leave my armor. Any particular reason?”

Niles turned his head, cheek still pressed to Corrin’s thigh as he hummed in response. It took a few moments, but after turning away again, he began to mumble.

“I bid farewell to the lovely image of that armor framing these also lovely thighs. It’s like a window for a wonderful view.”

Corrin instantly flushed, ruffling Niles’ hair far too hard for comfort. “If that’s the case I’ll just keep the leggings and lose the armor.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t complain about that, either.”

“Niles!”

Laughing, Niles sat up, relaxing close next to Corrin, snuggling close together and holding one of the prince’s hands tightly.

“Can you blame me for loving every inch of you?” He murmured, leaning his head on Corrin’s shoulder. Mimicking the gesture on Niles’ head, Corrin bit at his lip. “I guess I can’t, as I’m the same with you.”

“Ha ha, I’m still amazed you love this mess.”

“You’re perfect.”

“I’ll let you think that.”


End file.
